I'm 23
by kjellberg
Summary: WOW fic about nick/ellis, just light fluff and whatever but contains foul language from mostly nick ha so T basically about nick ellis confessing feelings and what not, pretty cool u feel


"hUNTER!" Ellis belted, as a charger pummeled Rochelle into the ground. "Shit" He blushed, realizing his mistake. "Hunter?" Coach questioned, giving

Rochelle a hand up onto her feet, "Son, they don't even look alike." The hick scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact, "I know, I know..

Just, thought it looked like a hunter for a sec' s'all.." Nick shook his head, surpressing a blush. "What a dumbass," he thought, "Why the hell do I feel

like this?" wiping sweat from his forehead. "Quit messing around and let's get our asses in the safehouse." Nick said coldly, in attempt to hide his

feelings.

"Nick's right everyone, we need to get moving." Rochelle agreed. The group walked to the safehouse, only a few meters away. Ellis, who was lagging behind,

bolted the doors. "My side is really hurtin' me, y'all" he said quietly, still embarassed from what happened earlier. "Here sweety, I can help, where does

it hurt?" Rochelle came to his side with a first aid pack.  
The pink, setting sun peeked through the boarded up windows and the tired old coach limped to one of the two bedrooms, "I'll share this one with Ro,

everyone. Goodnight."

"Night, old man." the conman smirked, receiving a glare before Coach shut the door. The gambler redirected his attention to the dark-skinned woman and the

hick. His eyes widened. "Does that feel better now?" Rochelle asked, "Yeah, feels a lot better. Thank ya, ma'am." Ellis was missing his shirt, pawing at

the bandages wrapped around his torso. Nick shot up and practically ran to the other bedroom, slamming the door and sitting down on the bed, putting his

head down in his hands.

"That was sudden, dontcha think?" Ellis said. Rochelle shrugged with a weak smile and tired eyes. The kid could tell she was exhausted and let her go with

a goodnight. He slid his shirt back on and admired the warm sun for a minute before deciding to check up on Nick. There was a knock at the door. "Nick?"

Nick sighed, "Come in, El." The door handle turned and Ellis walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Ey, Nick, why'd you run in 'ere all a sudden?

Somethin' wrong? You seem upset 'bout somethin'." The kid wouldn't shut up. "He's the most goddamned annoying person I've ever met," Nick thought, "bUt,

damn.. He means something."

"Uh, yeah, El.. Something has been kinda bothering me." Ellis sat down next to him on the bed. "Well, ya know I'm 'ere if ya need to talk." he smiled.

"Fuck, this kid's probably never even had a steady relationship, let alone with a guy. Come to think of it, I don't even know how old he freaking is." Nick

looked up, but not at Ellis. "Overalls, how old are you?" He was caught off guard. "I'm.. 23. Why's it you asked that?" Nick ignored the question. "23?!

Goddamnit, he's not even gay and now I seem like some sort of pedophile. I've got more than 10 years on the kid." Nick thought. "Have you ever.." Silence.

"Have I ever what, Nick?" "Have you ever had a girlfriend? Have you had sex? I mean.." Ellis's eyebrows rose, "Is this about Rochelle?" He said loudly.

"No, no.. Ellis I.." Nick trailed off. "If she's what you're after.. You can have her, I don't like her, not like that, Nick. She's like a sister to me."

Finally, the older man looked Ellis in the face. He had to hide his surprise when he saw jealously creep into Ellis's expression. "Wait, no. No, this can't

be happening! This naive hick feels the same way I do? I have to be seeing things, Christ.." Upon not getting a response, Ellis turned towards Nick and sat

down on his knees, leaning in to give the conman a hug.

Ellis rested his head on Nick's shoulder. The older man looked down to see a pink precipitate forming on the younger's face and felt his own face warming

up. "Maybe he doesn't even know it, he cant actually be aware of what he's feeling.. If he's even feeling anything.." Nick subconciously ran his hand

through Ellis's hair. "Nick, what are you-" Ellis said lifting his head from Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry." The older bent one of his legs into a knealing

position on the bed and faced the hick, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He repeated and leaned forward into a kiss, holding one side of

the kid's face. He felt Ellis's arms draw back from around him and his face grow warmer. He did not return the pressure to Nick's lips but did not pull

away. After a long few seconds, the gambler ended the intimacy. They were both speechless for what seemed like an eternity until the younger broke the

silence, "I always thought you hated me.. But.. I would've never guessed you felt like.. that." "Neither would I, kid." Nick responded after a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you didn't want that." The hick's face was still Scarlet. "But he didn't pull away.." Nick thought. "See that's the thing, Nick.."

The conman raised an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly, ya know.. dislike it."

The older's heart was pounding out of his chest. "I.. didn't know you swung that way, kid." "Neither did I, but it explains all those confusing feelings

I've been gettin' 'bout ya.." Nick sat without movement. "In all honesty I was never really into guys myself, that is, until your dumb country ass came

along." Ellis chuckled. Both of them were at a loss for words, the kid's face still scarlet red. Nick could tell he'd never felt something like this

before. The younger shifted his legs a bit before grabbing for the older's hand and looking him in the eyes. They both smiled softly and admired each

other's eyes until Ellis redirected his stare for a second when Nick caved and leaned in for a second kiss. Ellis was almost just as surprised as the first

time, but this one was different. The conman's eyes were closed, with one hand resting on the side of the hick's face, the other intertwined with his

fingers. This time, although he was quivering and nervous, Ellis returned the pressure to Nick's lips, his hand traveling under Nick's overcoat and to his

waist. The conman bit Ellis's lower lip and smirked, continuing to kiss him for a long time. Before the kiss eventually ended, Nick ran his tongue over the

younger's bottom lip, feeling him shiver and jump. "He's definitely new at this." Nick thought. "Wow, reckon Nick's like some kinda professional." Ellis

thought. Nick rubbed the side of Ellis's face with his thumb and couldn't help but smile back when he saw that the kid was smiling.

"Never really see ya smile." The kid remarked. "But.. I like it when ya do." This made Nick smile even wider. "There's never really been anyone to make me

smile, overalls." Nick kissed the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to hug him tight. "You can stay in here tonight, I'll take the couch out there."

Ellis was taken aback by the conman's kindness, he wasn't used to this side of Nick. The older man lifted himself up to leave, but when he tried to walk

away, the hick's grip didn't loosen from his hand. "The couch is probably pretty uncomfortable, ya know..." Nick turned around to look down at the kid.

"..Please stay.." he said under his breath. Nick sighed, glancing towards the door. "Fine." Ellis smiled.

He felt the blankets shift and the sound of Nick resting down parallel to himself. He didn't know what to do, he'd never slept with anyone before. The

blankets rustled again. "Hey, overalls." Nick whispered to Ellis, his breath hot against the kid's ear. "Ey, Nick." Ellis said back softly. "Goodnight,

idiot." Nick smirked, kissing his neck. The conman wrapped his arms loosely around Ellis's waist and Ellis held his hand. Nick drifted off into a light

sleep but was soon woken by Ellis's southern twang. "Ey, Nick.." The older man reached his arm up to remove Ellis's hat and toss it to the side. "How old

are you?" Nick giggled sleepily and ran his fingers through the kid's curly brown hair. 


End file.
